


Day 22

by galvelociraptor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvelociraptor/pseuds/galvelociraptor
Summary: “I think I’m going to die,” Derek said, dramatically.





	Day 22

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haipanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haipanda/gifts).



Derek sneezed again. His nose had a raw look to it, despite the werewolf healing factor.

Stiles handed him another tissue.

“I think I’m going to die,” Derek said, dramatically.

“Don’t be such a baby, it’s just the flu. Granted, you shouldn’t be able to even get the flu, but it’s still just a flu. Drink plenty of fluids, get lots of sleep, and you’ll be fine in a few days. A week at most.”

“I can’t believe you go through life feeling like this,” Derek continued in the same vein, apparently ignoring Stiles’ interjection.

“Uh, we don’t? What the fuck, did you sleep through High School Bio or something, big guy?”

Derek squinted at him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, the flu is generally just a once-a-year thing. Some people don’t even get it that often.”

Derek grunted. “Still feel awful.”

Stiles handed him a new, steaming cup of tea. (Derek had let the other one go cold, perhaps because it was chamomile.)

“I’m sorry, but I’m not sure that there’s any antibiotics that would effectively fight it. Even then, it could be a viral form of the flu, and then you’d need antivirals, which are rarely effective anyway.”

Derek sighed at Stiles, then flung himself back down on the couch where he had set up camp.

“You’ll survive,” Stiles said, grinning at him.

“I feel AWFUL,” Derek whined.

*

“Who is this and how did you get this number?”

“It’s Stiles, and you gave it to me.”

“Oh. What do you want?”

“Hi, creepy uncle Peter, I’m fine, and how are you?”

“What the fuck do you want?”

“You ok?”

“Fine. What. Do. You. WANT?”

“Did you know that guy you broke up with was part of the Gladstone Coven out of Oregon?”

“What? That’s ridiculous. Kyle isn’t a witch,” Peter said, defensively.

“Yeah, he is. And I’m not saying that euphemistically, either. I did a reverse Google search on his Facebook picture because I thought he looked oddly familiar and it’s because he’s part of the 3 x 3 x 3 Gladstone Coven. They’re like, preternaturally strong, no pun intended.”

“Shit.”

“You really didn’t know?”

“I thought he was just an enlightened 20-something.”

“I still cannot believe you revealed the existence of werewolves to a 20-something.”

“You were 16 when you found out, if I remember correctly. Which I do, since I was the reason you found out,” Peter snarked back.

“Ah yes, please remind me about your zombie origins,” Stiles retorted. “Way to distract from the original point, which is that Derek has the flu.”

“That’s impossible.”

“And yet.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do about it.”

“Well, my first thought was magic. And since you just went through the messiest breakup since Captain America and Iron Man got into it and one ended up dead, I figured you might have an idea.”

“There’s nothing I can do about it now,” Peter grumbled, defensively.

“Yes there is. Call Kyle, grovel, and ask him to take the fucking curse off Derek, or at least get a remedy. Secondly, get your ass over to your nephew’s house and do the pain-drain thing on him, flu aches are no fun.”

“Since when have you been so protective of my absurdly attractive nephew?” Peter asked, slyly.

“Since he saved my life multiple times, dammit! Get your ass over there and take your phone for the groveling!” (Stiles didn’t know it, but he sounded an awful lot like his dad when he got like this.)

“Whatever,” Peter said, clearly sulking, then hung up.

*

“I brought you a good movie, and some soup,” Stiles said. “You awake? Derek?”

Derek came out of his bedroom, still a little damp, but looking fresh as a daisy.

“Oh.”

“Thanks for bringing that stuff, but I’m ok now.”

“So creepy uncle Peter actually came through, huh?”

Derek nodded. “He called and apologized to Kyle. Then when Kyle hung up on him, Peter called Kyle’s mom. That worked,” Derek said, grinning.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, big guy.” Stiles said, uncertain why he was feeling sad all of a sudden.

“What movie did you bring?” 

“What? Oh, the movie I always watched with my mom when I got sick as a kid. It’s a classic.” He flashed The Princess Bride at Derek.

“And the soup?” Derek sounded curious.

“I brought over matzo ball. Even though my family’s not really practicing, we still have a lot of Jewish food traditions at my house. Matzo ball soup when sick is one of them.

“I’ll, just, uh, leave it in your fridge. Sorry to bug you,” Stiles said, turning to go.

“Stiles!” Derek called.

“Yeah?”

“Uh, we could watch the movie together, if you wanted?”

Stiles stared at him.

“As, uh, thanks for taking care of me. You don’t have to stay, I know you probably have other plans,” Derek quickly finished.

Stiles stared some more.

“We could have some of your soup?” Derek offered weakly.

“Is this a date?” Stiles squeaked out.

“Only if you want,” Derek said, smiling. When Stiles continued to stare, Derek’s smiled dimmed, and continued, “Or we could just hang out as friends.”

Stiles finally gathered himself to speak.

“I would love to hang out and watch The Princess Bride with you and eat matzo ball soup. And it might be a really clichèd first date, but I think I’d enjoy myself anyway,” Stiles said, grinning at Derek.

Derek relaxed, smiling back.

“I mean it, Stiles. I was miserable while I was sick. I really appreciate you taking care of me. And finding out why I was sick.”

“It’s no problem. We’re pack, right?”

*

Peter came back to the apartment later that evening to check on Derek, and found his nephew and Stiles curled together on the couch, both asleep under a blanket.  Empty bowls were on the coffee table in front of them, and the DVD menu for The Princess Bride was looping on the TV.

Peter was happy for them, but then wondered if there was a way to take credit for this development.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the days of fic from my NaNotWriMo 2016. (I called it NaNOTWriMo because I had no intention of writing 50K, and indeed I didn't.)


End file.
